Various types of word games are known, with word games involving the use of a board and tiles, and generally need more than one player. Certain of these games may be bulky, and require the use of a large playing space, such as a table top or floor, for game play to occur. Smaller and more portable versions of many of these games have been developed, and electronic versions developed for play utilizing computers, portable electronic devices, tablet computers, smart phones and the like.
Embodiments of the present invention comprise an electronic word game utilizing an electronic rack and set of game tiles with which a player can challenge his ability to make a word within a specified time period. All power for the game and the video display on the tiles comes from the rack; the tiles include a capacitor to enable the tiles' display to remain on while the tile has been removed from the rack as the player moves the tile during word formation.